


Baseball

by RazzmatazzWillow



Series: Important OTP Things [2]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Clary and Jace are in this for about two seconds I'm not even sure why I'm tagging them, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Vampire Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzmatazzWillow/pseuds/RazzmatazzWillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt from gabrielthetricksterarchangel: <i>who sneaks into the house at three am, and who rushes at them with a baseball bat, thinking they’re a robber?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Baseball

Clary did not understand vampire working hours, Simon realised as he answered his phone in the middle of the day. He had been asleep. He had been having a lovely dream. He had been very comfortable with a very attractive boy wrapped around him. But Clary called, and, as always, Simon answered.

“Mmh” he grunted, getting out of bed as carefully as possible, so as not to disturb Raphael. 

“Simon? Simon, it’s me. I need your help.” Clary didn’t sound to be in any sort of immediate danger, but it was always hard to tell with those shadowhunters. 

“What’s up?” he asked, pulling his jeans on. Raphael shifted in the bed, and Simon froze. However, Raphael just rolled over burrowing further in to the sheets. 

“Well, it’s probably easier for you to just come over and see for yourself,” Clary’s voice was lost for a second while Simon pulled his shirt on over his head. “… so can you come over? Like, now?”

“Yeah, I’m on my way, give me, like, twenty minutes.” Simon looked longingly at Raphael’s peaceful sleeping form, before slipping on his shoes and leaving as silently as possible. 

Getting to the institute was such a pain during daylight hours, even with the blacked out windows of his van. Simon swore every time a sliver of sunlight managed to slip through the crack in the passenger seat window. With the combination of being woken up so suddenly, after only a few hours of sleep, and the sunlight affecting him, he was feeling the beginnings of what was going to be a major migraine.

Pulling up at the institute felt like a blessing as his head cried out to him to _please, for the love of Go-, the Angel, just get inside._ The relief he felt when he closed the doors behind him was astronomical, and he sagged against them for a second before he caught a glimpse of red hair out of the corner of his eye. Steeling himself for the glares he knew he would get from the other shadowhunters, he straightened his back, and walked into the flurry.  
______________________

It had not been important. Not important enough to wake Simon up, anyways. Clary didn’t notice how unimpressed he was until she looked up and saw him standing with his arms crossed and a deep frown on his face.

“Simon?” She asked, interrupting Jace’s (probably rehearsed) speech. 

“Clary.” He said, looking her directly in the eye. “It’s two o’clock in the afternoon.” Clary looked confused and shrugged her shoulders at him. He sighed. “I am a child of the _night_ now, Clary.” Understanding dawned on her face. “And I was asleep.”

“Oh God, Simon I’m so sorry, I didn’t even think-”

“Obviously”, he snapped, cutting her off.

“Hey, don’t talk to her like that!” Jace said, looking affronted on behalf of his sister/girlfriend/whatever. Clary stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“No, I should have known, I never should’ve called, I’m sorry.”

Simon sighed. Clary was so earnest, there was no way he could stay mad at her. “It’s fine. But can we deal with this later? I’m falling asleep standing up here.”

“Of course, yes, we absolutely can. Looking at it spread out like this, it’s actually probably better if we do it at night, anyway.” Clary assured him. Simon had actually stopped listening to the plan pretty quickly, so he didn’t know if she was telling him the truth or not. His sleep-deprived brain didn’t seem to care much either. He nodded, his expression softening a little.

“Great, then I’ll see you both tonight.” He turned and walked out, suppressing a yawn as he waved to Isabelle on his way. He didn’t stop to talk. His bed was calling out to him.  
______________________

Simon was not quite as careful about getting back into his room as he had been about leaving it. He was too tired to walk in stealth mode. He was too tired to put his new and improved enhanced senses to use. So he was very much surprised when his boyfriend of the last month and a half came out of nowhere, rushing at him with a – _baseball bat?_

“Raphael, stop!” he yelled, managing to catch the bat with the palm of his hand before it came smashing into his skull. 

“Simon?” Raphael said, incredulously. “What the hell are you doing?”

“What am I doing?! What are _you_ doing?” Simon demanded. “And why do you have a baseball bat? You’re a vampire. You don’t need this.” He cradled his hand, which was already healing.

Raphael glared at him. “It’s the middle of the day, I’m disoriented from sleep, and I heard something come crashing towards me, I grabbed the first weapon I could find.”

“Which was a baseball bat? Why is there even a baseball bat in my room? I don’t play baseball.” Simon was still confused, but was becoming less and less interested in the conversation, with his bed in sight.

“It was mine.” This peaked Simon’s interest. Raphael had been opening up to Simon more lately, but this was something from his past, a rarely broached subject. “We couldn’t afford much, but my mother knew how much I loved the game. She saved for weeks to buy me the best bat there was.” Raphael hadn’t lifted his eyes from the bat since he’d started talking. “After I turned, it was one of the few things I took with me from home.”

Simon paused for a second before placing his hand under Raphael’s chin, lifting his head to look him in the eye. He stared at him for a second, taking in the vulnerability Raphael was showing him. For once, Simon didn’t know what to say. He pressed a kiss against Raphael’s lips, feeling him relax under his touch. He pulled back, leaning his forehead on Raphael’s. 

“Let’s go back to bed,” Raphael said, propping the bat against the wall. “You can tell me why you were up so early later.”

“That’s the best idea I’ve heard all day,” Simon replied with a smile. As he fell asleep with Raphael in his arms, a plan started to form in his head.  
______________________

After helping Clary with her mission, the details of which he was still a little fuzzy on, Simon called Raphael. 

“Simon? Where are we going?” Raphael asked, as he allowed himself to be pulled along by his excited boyfriend. Simon beamed at him, as they finally came to a stop.

“Here!” he said brightly, as Raphael took in their surroundings. Citi Field, the Mets stadium. He hadn’t been paying enough attention to the directions they were heading, too distracted by Simon to notice anything around him. A smile broke out over his face, as he looked at Simon with disbelief. “I figured you could teach me a thing or two about baseball.” Simon explained as he dragged Raphael past a bemused looking security guard. Raphael let himself be dragged. There had been a time when he didn’t think himself capable of loving someone. However, Simon had broken through layers and layers of defences, had dug under his skin, nestled in there, not seeming like he was ever going to leave. 

Raphael could almost feel his heart beating again with how excited he was to hold on to Simon for as long as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback would be greatly appreciated! You can follow me on tumblr chillade.tumblr.com


End file.
